(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved liquid composition for treating photosensitive laminates having an alcohol-soluble polyamide layer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid composition for treating a photosensitive laminate having an alcohol-soluble polyamide layer after it has been exposed to light.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A photosensitive laminate having an alcohol-soluble polyamide layer, namely a laminate comprising an alcohol-soluble polyamide layer and a photosensitive photoresist layer, which are formed on a substrate in that order, or a laminate comprising a layer of an alcohol-soluble polyamide and a photosensitizing agent, formed on a substrate, can be widely used as an image-forming material for graphic designing or for the preparation of printing masters or printing plates.
As the conventional method for forming an image on such photosensitive laminate, there has been adopted a method in which after exposure to light, the photosensitive laminate is treated with a liquid developer such as an aqueous solution or alcoholic aqueous solution of sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or the like and then, the photosensitive laminate is treated with an etching solution. As the etching solution that is used for this two-pack type treatment method, there have been developed an aqueous solution of sodium salicylate or chroral hydrate (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 45321/74) and a lower alcohol-aqueous solution of sodium p-toluene-sulfonate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 116303/77).
However, the conventional two-pack two-stage treatment method using a liquid developer and an etching solution is defective and disadvantageous in that two kinds of treating liquids should be prepared for formation of images and the treatment process involves many steps and is troublesome.